Serena (Pokémon)
Serena is the very beautiful female Pokemon Trainer for the upcoming games, Pokemon X and Y. According to the anime, she appears to have known Ash Ketchum before and have been childhood friends with him ever since. Serena met Ash from the time they attended Professor Oak's Pokemon summer camp in Pallet Town. During that time, she got lost in the middle of a forest while trying to find her group. Just then, a wild Poliwag jumped out of the bushes and scared her, causing her to fall on the ground and hurt her knee. Scared and upset, she called out for her mother for help. But moments later, someone came out of the bushes calling for Poliwag. It was Ash. He too was wondering through the forest only to be looking for Poliwag. While he was looking for it, he stumbled upon the young and frightened girl. Seeing how incredibly hurt she is, he bandages her knee up with a clean, blue handkerchief. Then he lended her his hand, warning her to not give up til it's over, and helped her stand up on her feet. After that, he escorted her back to the campsite. Ever since their first encounter, Serena developed romantic feelings for him and she kept that handkerchief and used it as a memory of the day she first met Ash. Trivia Gallery Serena's Endearing Smile.jpg Ash rescuing Serena.jpg Young Serena lost.png Ash and Serena.jpg Special moment.jpg Serena longing to reunite with Ash.png Serena and Clemont.jpg|Serena with Clemont Serena, Ash, and Pikachu.jpg|Serena give Ash his blue handkerchief back after meet up with him Serena's Wink.jpg|Serena wink her eye to Ash as thanks for helping her out from childhood days Serena's Scared.jpg Ash and Serena's 1st meet.jpg Ash guilde Serena.jpg Ash bandage Serena.jpg Serena, Bonnie, & Professor Sycamore Kidnapped.jpg Bonnie Clemont Serena hypnotized.jpg Ash's Friends Free.png Serena Worried About Ash.jpg|Serena showing her deep concern for Ash She sees him.jpg|There he is! It's Ash! Serena Admiring Photo.jpg|Serena admiring her photo with her and Ash Serena's Directions.jpg|Serena showing Ash and her friends how to get to Cyllage City with her map Serena Bonnie Play Charades.jpg Serena and Ash's eating.jpg Clemont with Serena and Bonnie.jpg Clemont with Ash, Serena, and Bonnie.jpeg Serena's Shocked.jpg|Serena is shocking after Ash and her friends idea to camp tonight Serena's warm smile.jpg|Serena was so proud of Ash's hard work for Rhyhorn. Serena's blush.jpg|Serena feeling blush as Ash eating cookies that she baked for him as a reward for hard work and saving her as kids Serena's Tears.jpg Clemont and his Group.jpeg Clemont, Serena, and Chespin.jpg Ash's Remember.jpg Serena Being Attacked By Swirlix.jpg Serena's little worried.jpg Serena's Paused.jpg|Serena paused before Rhyhorn give her slip during practice for Ash. Serena's Relief.jpg|Serena feeling relief after Clemont tell her that he has an extra sleeping bag so she can sleep with Bonnie Ash_and_Serena_trying_to_reach_each_other.jpg|Serena trying to reach Ash's hand Ash_jumping_towards_Serena.jpg|Serena reaching out her hand as Ash jumps towards her Serena_saving_Ash.jpg|Serena saving Ash from the Reflection Cave Serena_pulling_Ash_to_safety.jpg|Serena pulling Ash to safety Ash_and_Serena_holding_on_to_each_other.jpg|Serena holding Ash's hand with all her might Ash and Pikachu stuck on the other side.jpg Younger Serena.jpg|Serena holding on Ash's hand as he gives her a lift in childhood memories Serena's Suspicious.jpg|Serena has a strange feeling about the boy during Garchomp News Serena's Gasped.jpg|Serena was shocked after Ash jumped off the Tower to save Pikachu Serena feeling Relief.jpg|Serena feeling relief after Garchomp was calm and Lumiose City was safe thx to Ash Serena's Paused 2.jpg|Serena was paused and she discover that boy was Ash Ketchum who met when they younger Title_Card_XY_Serena.png|XY Title Card segment focuses on Serena. Ash_grabbing_Serena_as_she_falls.png|Serena being grabbed by Ash while she's falling Ash_are_you_ok?.jpg|Serena asking Ash if he is ok Serena_getting_water_for_Ash.jpg|Serena getting water for Ash's foot Serena_tending_Ash's_foot_sprain.jpg|Serena nursing Ash's foot sprain Ash_and_Serena_moment.jpg Ash_and_Serena_moment_2.jpg Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Humans Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Daughters Category:Daughter of a Hero Category:Beautiful Heroines Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Adventurers Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Child Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Child Kindness Category:Genius Category:Pure of heart Category:Psychics Category:Heroes of history Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Rescuers Category:Life Saver Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Victim of Fraud Category:Heroes who wear Hats Category:Fashion Lovers Category:Child Saver Category:Child Lovers Category:Supporters Category:Heroic Support Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Heroes who break the fourth wall Category:Heroes from the past Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Bond Protector Category:Monster Tamers Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sympathetic characters